Sweet Dreams
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Sakura is a successful medicnin and a captain of an ANBU team. She is an amazing ninja and wise in every area except love. With her new partner she is sent on a dangerous mission...could love bloom with the last person she could expect?
1. The Team

Sweet Dreams

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a successful medic-nin and a captain of the ANBU team. She is an amazing ninja and wise in every area except love. With her new partner she is sent on a dangerous mission…could love bloom with the last person she would expect? SakuXNeji

Disclaimer: Ah who needs one! I don't own anyone or NEJI WOULD BE MY HUSBAND!

Neji 'off somewhere': ACHOO! Someone's talking about me in a way that would make me probably kill myself…most likely Amori's doing…

Me: DAMN!

Chapter One: The Team

"But Shikimaru! Do you honestly think I need a partner?" The pink-haired beauty sat in the chair opposite the dark haired boy. "This is a B-rank mission, Sakura…I don't want to risk it. Your partner is Neji Hyuuga and that's that." Sakura shrugged. "Yes sir." She stood and left to ready herself for the mission ahead. (AN: bold would be inner sakura's thoughts) b ASS HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! /b 

WITH NEJI

"Shikimaru, I'm positive you are not suggesting that I need Sakura Haruno as back up. She's more of a liability." The dark haired hottie said calmly to his superior. Shikimaru leaned back in his chair. "Funny she almost said the same thing about you. She is a powerful ninja, an amazing medic-nin, and a very smart girl. You need her skills just as much as she needs yours."

Neji couldn't believe that this B-Rank mission was assigned to just two unlucky shinobi. Neji sighed and nodded. "By the way, Neji, she's your equal. You are partners. Don't forget that." Shikimaru sighed. When the long-haired man left, the ANBU leader sighed. "What a drag…"

Sakura was standing at the gate with her pack. She was clad in a simple pink shirt and white mini skirt. Neji jumped out of the trees behind her. "About time." She said. He looked at her as she turned. "Well it isn't like you are in a hurry." He scoffed.

"I just realized. Shikimaru never briefed us…" Sakura pointed out. "Well spotted Sakura!" Shikimaru popped out of the bushes. "And here I am to give you your lovely little assignment."

Neji and Sakura looked at each other then back to Shikimaru. "Are you high?" Neji was the first to ask what both were thinking. Shikimaru looked at them and burst out laughing. "No sillies…now here's the mission: go to the land of thunder and stop two powerful sages. Kikimaru and Mesao are two very powerful sages." Shikimaru continued to tell them that they were to gain the two's trust and then stop them from attacking the Village hidden in the mist.

"Wait! Why doesn't the Village hidden in the mist send their own shinobi?" Sakura inquired. Shikimaru pointed at her. "See I told you she was quick!" He laughed at Neji. "The reason is that they sent all their available shinobi to the land of wind to protect their lord."

Neji nodded understanding fully. Sakura was still a little unsure of why a village would send every available ninja away but let it rest. Neji and Sakura leaped off into the trees towards the land of thunder.

Sakura stopped on a tree branch. "Neji!" She called out to the man that didn't even seem to notice her stop. "It's going to rain soon! We should probably find a dry place and set up camp!" She called out to him after he stopped a few yards away. "Are you sure or do you just need a rest?" He mocked. Sakura scoffed. "Well then keep going. Get wet. See if I care." She jumped from a tree and headed straight to a nearby cave as thunder clapped as if on cue. Neji followed silently and got inside just as rain started pouring down.

Sakura set up a fire and started cooking some birds that she caught while they were jumping from tree to tree. "Here." She mumbled, handing him the first one. He looked at it and took it. "Thanks" he mumbled back. They ate in silence. Sakura sighed and reached in her pack. "Could you turn away so I can change?" Neji blinked but did as asked. Sakura quickly changed into a long T-shirt and tight shorts. She pulled out a blanket and laid down next to the fire. "I'll keep first watch then." Neji sat against the cave wall and scanned the area. Not a soul was out.

DREAM

"Sasuke…please stay here…" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "Please…I love you...I truly love you."

"…I know…" His back was turned to her. She started crying and reached out as he faded into black. "Sasuke…please come back…come back…. come back to me…."

REALITY

"Sasuke…please come back…come back to me…" Neji looked over to the sleeping girl. She was still asleep but tears were falling from her eyes like the rain. He knew what had happened. He knew all about Sasuke breaking the girls heart and just leaving her there. His heart twinged with…pity? He watched as she slowly opened her emerald eyes. Sitting up she wiped her eyes and yawned. "Your turn." She said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

Neji shook his head at the girl and laid down, letting sleep overwhelm him. Sakura sat and watched him sleep.

He's a lot like Sasuke…distant, calm, b and oh so talkative… /b (AN: once again bold is inner sakura…; )

Sakura was gone when Neji woke. Her pack and clothes were also gone. "SHIT!" Neji jumped up and called her name. "BYAKUGAN!" His eye veins popped out as he scanned the area. He turned bright red when he finally found her and covered his eyes in a failing attempt to stop looking. "A BATH!? Why the hell does she need a bath!?" Neji had to admit she had a wonderful looking body and couldn't help but stare through his hands…litteraly. (haha pervert!)

He saw her start to get out of the water and quickly stopped staring. She dressed and came back to the cave and noticed Neji was blushing slightly when he saw her. "You watched me bathe didn't you?" She said all calm. b BASTARD! PERVERT! ASS HOLE! /b 

Neji stared at her with his emotionless mask back on and continued picking up camp. "Not much to watch." He scoffed. She felt her face turn red and she resisted the urge to strangle the Hyuuga.

This was going to be a long mission…

TBC…

Well there's that chappie! My FIRST EVER Neji ficcie!!! I LOVE NEJI!!! NEJI ISH MINE I CLAIM HIM!!!

Neji not mine…TT

Oh yea…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

-Amori


	2. The Dream

Sweet Dreams

Summary: Sakura Haruno is a successful medic-nin and a captain of the ANBU team. She is an amazing ninja and wise in every area except love. With her new partner she is sent on a dangerous mission…could love bloom with the last person she would expect? SakuXNeji

Disclaimer: Yea yea I don't own them…'glomps neji' but I will one day own neji! I PROMISE!

Neji: 00;……..

REVIEWS:

T3hS4r: I changed it! -- thank you for correcting me before I got flames!!!

PnkBubblzSavi: AT LEAST YOU ARE REVIEWING!!! YAY!!!! 'glomp'

xXnarutofan-22Xx: See…I updated soon!!! Yay me!

CHAPTER 2: The Dream

After what seemed like hours of hopping around the wet trees, the ninja decided to take a break. (AN: Is it Ninja or Ninjas?) Sakura plopped down beside a large boulder, while Neji scanned the area. "You really are pointless aren't you?" He asked in a snooty tone. Sakura threw a pebble at him which he caught without even looking. "Pointless."

Sakura jumped up and threw about 50 throwing knives at him and he spun around, doing rotation, and knocked every single one away. He then threw four Chinese throwing stars at her but to his dismay she disappeared before his very eyes. In a moments time, Neji felt a blade to his neck. Sakura had managed to get behind him. He closed his eyes and his face held a smirk. He softly grabbed her hand and turned around to face her. "You're in my trigram."

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly jumped up into the nearest tree. Neji shook his head and hopped up on the rock, sat down, and began meditating. "Why don't you start lunch or something useful." He said to her. She stuck her tongue out at him and hopped off. **STUPID! SNOTTY! BASTARD!**

Neji was surprised when he opened his eyes to see Sakura close up with her head down holding out a bowl of some sort of stew. He wondered if beating her really hurt her or if she was just making him guilty. He took the bowl and said his thank you. She walked over to the nearest tree and sat down. She fell asleep against the cool bark of the tree.

_**DREAM**_

"_**SASUKE! If you leave…I'll…I'll scream!" She yelled out to him. He turned slightly to look at her and he vanished and reappeared behind her. She closed her eyes. **_

"_**Sakura…thank you." Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. "Sasu…ke…." She fell into darkness.**_

_**REALITY**_

Neji opened one eye. He was not very pleased that the girl in front of him was distracting him. Then he saw tears falling from her eyes. Standing up he walked over to the sleeping form of Sakura and gently wiped the tears away. She grabbed his hand and whispered. "Sasu…ke…" Neji slowly took his hand away and sighed. He felt bad for her, he really did. No one deserves what Sasuke did to her. Neji decided the best thing was to wake her so she didn't have to suffer anymore. Gently he shook her. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the pale, white eyes of Neji. She immediately Jumped up and stretched her arms. "Ready to go?" She asked with a big, forced grin.

Neji looked at her and nodded curtly. He decided to let her pretend like everything was okay until she was ready.

**TBC…**

**I know…..REALLY short chapter!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!! I'll make it up to you guys I promise!!!!**


	3. We're Married?

Disclaimer:

Neji: help me….she is holding me hostage!

Me: MWAHAHA!

Neji: BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME! TTTT

Me: So, that doesn't mean I can't hold you hostage and have my way with you!

Neji: HEY! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! THIS ISN'T RATED 'M'!

Me: oh…hehe

Neji: -- moron…

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Previously: Sakura opened her eyes and saw the pale, white eyes of Neji. She immediately Jumped up and stretched her arms. "Ready to go?" She asked with a big, forced grin.

Neji looked at her and nodded curtly. He decided to let her pretend like everything was okay until she was ready.

**Chapter 3: We're Married?!**

Sakura was a few paces in front of Neji and he stared around, making sure no one was following them. He stopped after they reached a clearing. "Sakura." She stopped and turned back to him. "Lunch time already?" She asked. He nodded and she set her pack down. Starting the fire, she looked at him. "So how much longer until we get there?" He looked down at his shadow. "About 3 more days." Neji sat down and pulled out a map from his pack. While he studied it, Sakura started to cook some rice.

Something caught Neji's attention as he reviewed the mission scroll. "Oh goody." He mumbled. His companion looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He looked up at her. "We're married." She looked at him with surprise. "Again…what?"

"We go undercover as a married couple and clients for the two S-class criminals we are supposed to assassinate." He didn't look at her. "Well then, you are going to have to learn how to act, Neji-koshii." Sakura giggled. Neji glared at her. "Excuse me?" She laughed harder. "You have to learn to act like you loooove me!" Sakura clasped her hands together in a romantic gesture. Neji sweatdropped. "Goodie." He retorted, but something caught his attention. "Sakura, we have company." He said in a whisper. She looked at him but nodded, her hand hovering over her weapons pouch.

"Kuso! Bryan I told you not to eat that last riceball! Now you are going to be sick!" A woman's voice carried through the forest and a young kunoichi made her way out of the bushes and an older man followed. "Sorry Keyna! You know how much I love riceballs!" He wined. The two stopped short after noticing Neji and Sakura. "Who are you guys?" They asked, poised to fight. "Why are you trespassing on Thunder land?"

Sakura looked to Neji, who in turn looked at her and then back to the two ninja. "We're travelers on our way to Hiosha." Neji replied. Sakura nodded. The woman looked at them and straightened from her pose. "Hiosha? That's where we're going." She narrowed her eyes at Neji. "What are you going to do there?"

It was Sakura's turn to lie. "We are going to visit a certain someone." She looked at Neji who in turn looked at her. "And to renew our vows." He added on, surprising Sakura. Bryan looked between the two. "You're married?" He asked. Keyna hit him on the head. "Well duh! Why else would they renew their vows!?" She turned to the two. "You can travel with us if you want." She looked at Bryan. "Intelligent conversation would be wonderful."

Neji and Sakura exchanged glances and nodded. "Sure." Kenya smiled. "My name is Makishoto Kenya and this lug here is my brother Bryan." She introduced. Bryan waved. Sakura smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Takeda Martissa." Neji looked at her and smiled. "And I am Takeda Kujo." Sakura mentally laughed at Neji's fake name.

"Welcome aboard!" Bryan said and Neji and Sakura picked up their packs. "Let's move out!" Kenya pointed to the west and started marching that way. Neji and Sakura sweatdropped at the girl and Bryan followed, laughing. Sakura slipped her hand into Neji's and he looked at her questioningly. She smiled at him and he held onto her head, returning your smile. "Kujo! You and Martissa look so cute together!" Kenya swooned. "I wish I could find a guy that cares for me like you do for her!" Sakura smiled sweetly. "I am indeed really lucky to have…Kuho" "Kujo" "Kujo here." She leaned her head on Neji's shoulder. He looked down at her, and was surprised at how comfortable he was with her holding his hand and leaning on him. "Awww how sweet!" Bryan and Kenya cooed, not even noticing Sakura's little mess up.

This was surely going to be a long mission.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and for the long wait for the update, but I have been having writers block and I swore to update every single one of my stories today! Oh gosh that's going to be hard…well 2 down 10 to go!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Amori**


End file.
